After Pokemon
by Never should have happened
Summary: It's been years since Ash first left on his journey... so what's next? Where did everyone go? Are they still the same? Maybe they've changed? Not everyone can stay as young as Ash. (Short one-shots) Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon
1. Nurse Joy

_When Brock gets tired of all of his rejections._

"I love you."

The gentle breeze swept through her pink curls. Rushing blood broke Joy's honest facade, giving way to a shade of rose upon her delicate cheeks. Her aesthetic hand pushed back her shoulder length hair, revealing her glossy eyes as she stared at the floor in embarrassment. A symptom related to her confession.

Despite Joy's tiny physique, mixed emotions roared within her. Her aching heart began to overwork itself, preparing to break once rejection arrives. Her doubtful mind believed it was a hopeless solution to the curiosity that killed the cat. What was she expecting? For Brock to return her feelings? What if he didn't love her back? She did reject him countless times after all, so why would he want her now? Doubt corrupted her mind, stress stirred her heart to suicide, but her intuition told her to coincide with the truth. And the truth is within this man's answer.

What may lead to Joy's darkest days or her brightest future, both answers will shine ever so brilliantly in her mind. If this judgement becomes the happiest moment of her life, she will cherish this memory and live life the fullest. Adversely, she may be brought to her saddest moments of her life and live life the dullest. Therefore, she will remember either moment, but the darker day will shine brighter.

Before Brock could give his verdict, Joy musters the confidence and clasps her hands on her beloved's cheeks and grazes his lips ever so lightly. Her rosy red cheeks intensify. The rhythmic beat in her chest increased in tempo as her brain deflated in disbelief. The bittersweet kiss left Joy stunned by her own courage.

Brock blankly stares at the nurse before him.

"I hate you."

Sweat oozed from the frightened Joy. She abruptly sat up from her bed and rub her swollen eyes. Tears begin to spill.

Dreams don't come true; but the worst nightmares do… because they are always about what already happened.

 **Cool.**


	2. Gary

Trembling fingers incorrectly typed his intended message. The slightest of shakes wasted more time as he was forced to delete his mistakes and redo it correctly. And more time wasted means more time for the mind to dwell on brain killing thoughts.

A short intermission before the next ding was heard, signifying the girl has received the response but also that she has responded accordingly to his message.

Another ding bursted into existence.

And another.

And another.

And another.

The boy slowly unlocked his phone. Messages flooded his screen.

 _Really fkin great_ she said.

 _Been going out like crazy_ she said.

 _Met so many new people and made so many friends_ she said.

 _Spontaneous adventures_ she said.

 _It really highlights the extroverted side of me :' ))_ she said.

They continue their conversation, but not ten minutes later does the girl decide to end their messaging.

 _Study hardy_ she said.

The boy stared at the message. A tight feeling clenches the boy's heart. Fond yet painful memories ebb away at his nervous mentality. His first time holding a girl's hand. His first kiss. His first girlfriend. His first breakup. His first heartbreak.

Precious memories he will always hold dearly for the rest of his life.

At this moment, his trembling fingers grew into quick, adept hands. Smoothly typing the keypad with quick accuracy to get his message across.

 _That's it?_ he wanted to say.

 _What was the point of even talking?_ he wanted to say.

 _Was it just to rub it in my face on how much of a better time you are having without me?_ he wanted to say.

 _Why did you block me on ********? And on one of your ********* accounts?_ he wanted to say.

 _Do you want me out of your life that much?_ he wanted to say.

 _Is what we did together mean nothing to you?_ he wanted to say.

Anger forced its way into the boy's life. Despite understanding he was to blame, he wanted to hate her. He wanted to blame her for all the shortcomings in the relationship. The emptiness he felt that day, still lingers to spite the boy. But it was not reasonable, as again, he understood he was to blame.

It doesn't matter what he feels now. It won't change anything. He needs to move on, but that is much easier written than said. To move on means to show growth. The boy will have to lie to himself until he is used to the pain.

 _Yeah_ he said.

 _Study hard_ he said.

The boy dropped his phone and laid back onto his chair. A childhood picture catches his eyes.

"Ashy boy, wonder what are you up to nowadays."

People who move on can mean many things. It could mean they are not interested in old relationships as most people may think. But the other half of the truth is it could also mean the animosity within you has been controlled but is still burning brightly as a reminder. A reminder that no matter how much you hate someone, no matter how much pain they caused you, you still want the best for them because they loved you. Just not anymore.

 **This snippet is about the first time I was recently contacted by my ex-girlfriend. Thank you for reading.**

 **Characters will seem OOC because this is how I depict them after a long time. The characters are no long ten year olds moving out and about catching pokemon and traveling. After all, all the trainers in pokemon are human so they are bound to go through situations we all go through. This is just how I see them going through things.**

 **~Zodiak**


	3. Brock

_Brock finishing school_

Dread overcame Brock. He has gone through many tests in his career but he was never able to adapt to the sudden feeling of disparity that coexists with academics. Over the countless years of school Brock has only been able to conceal his nervousness.

But today was different. The results for the exam is the judge that will decide whether Brock will be considered a breeder or a failure bound for another year of school. Troubled by the large value this test holds onto him, the stress is evident on Brock's appearance. Baggy eyes, slumped shoulders and an annoyed expression were all signs of Brock's inner stress and anxiety.

The usually level headed adult enters the school library. A fresh wave of cool air creates goosebumps on Brock's bare skin as he finds an empty table with no surrounding distractions. He opens his backpack and pulls out his laptop. With trembling hands, Brock opens his laptop and inputs his password incorrectly.

' _Incorrect'_ , the screen warned. Once again Brock inputs his password.

' _Incorrect',_ the screen warned. The mysteriousness of what his grade may be makes Brock feel even more uneasy and nervous. But despite the symptoms, Brock takes a deep breathe to help keep his hands from shaking any further. This time, with more control over his fingers, Brock manages to correctly type his password, allowing him to check his own grades.

A sigh of relief is audible as Brock slumps back into his chair. Satisfied, Brock closes his laptop and packs his belongings. He makes his way to the exit but this time with his head held high and a better composure. He entered the library as a nervous student, but left as a Pokemon Breeder.

It's odd how things work. If one were to think about it, we all go through stressful times and they all come in different forms. Once we get past these stressful events we generally feel happy that it is over and we achieved whatever we sought after. But to obtain that happiness, we had to go through stress, anxiety and mentally harmful events. In a way, happiness is made up of stressful episodes of our lives. Now the question is, if happiness is made of stress and anxiety, is it really happiness?


	4. Gary 2

It was a cool Summer night and almost everyone in their right mind was fast asleep. Yet despite the comforting darkness, a researcher sat restlessly. He was not restless because of work, rather he was restless because he was terrified. Almost seventeen hours without sleep yet the young researcher was still more alert than the average person.

A single light pathetically lit up the dark room that the researcher was in. Before the researcher was a senile man taking his final breaths. At one moment of time, this man was a trainer. A very successful trainer that learned to love all pokemon. In another moment of time, the man was a well established professor who was a trailblazer for pokemon research. Such a colorful person full of charisma, now diminished to a cripple in a hospital bed.

A raspy voice from the man called out to the researcher. "You know… I was hoping you'd be back…"

The researcher stared at the man, slightly surprised he was still able to speak. "What do you mean? I will always be here," the researcher reassured.

"No… you left… for that… stupid…. stupid wa—" the man let loose a cough and forgot to finish his sentence.

"Stupid what?" The researcher grabbed the man's hand and held it firmly, wanting to know his final words. The man's tired eyes gazed warmly at the researcher.

"It has always… always been a dream… to finally pass my… work to you…" The man gripped the researcher's hand with what little strength he had left.

"Where… have you been… Blue?"

The heart rate monitor let loose an alarming noise, signifying the man's heart rate dropping to zero. In contrast, the researcher's heart twisted and turned in agony as he realized what was inevitably happening.

"Gramps…" The researcher felt the man's grip slowly loosen its hold. "Gramps." Tears began to well up in the researcher's eyes. "That was Dad's name. I'm Gary."

Gary gently laid his grandfather's hand back onto the bed before covering his face to hide the emotions he could not hold in.

People dying sucks. But we learn to live with it until it is our turn to die.


End file.
